Accidentally in Another World
by Ergelina
Summary: My life couldn't go more wrong than it already has, and I mean it literally. I mean, have you heard of anyone that has ended up in Another World that you usually read in books? No? But let me drop the bomb – I did. Somehow, I ended up being thrown into a world full of – what did they call themselves, again? – Shinobi. Seriously?[Crossover, non-cannon, AU – Minato X OC]
1. What was taken

**Accidentally in an Another World**  
Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto Crossover

**Description:**

My life couldn't go more wrong than it already has, and I mean it literally. I mean, have you heard of anyone that has ended up in _Another World _that you usually read in books? No? I thought so, but let me drop the bomb – I did. Somehow, for some reasons, some way I ended up being thrown into a world full of – what did they call themselves, again? – Shinobi. Seriously? Is this what happens to people violating the Law of Equivalent Exchange, because it's _not _funny, at all. [Crossover, Non-cannon, AU – Minato X OC, Kushina X Inoichi]

**Chapter 1: **_What was taken…_

I screamed, my hands outstretched to the direction where I had just seen my younger brothers, one attempting to hold onto to his body and the other to catch us before we were out of his sight and taken by the Truth. It had been our decision to bring back our mother, all three of us agreed that it would be worth to violate the rules of Human Transmutation, but the result wasn't what we wanted.

Dark hands surrounded both Alphonse and I, attempting to destroy our bodies, and yet, through my own screams I managed to hear Edward screaming our names, begging us to be given back to him and that we were all he has left, then I saw was a white figure and strange dark gates.

My eyes widened as I saw Alphonse being dragged through the gate, making me to scream, before starting to run towards my little brother, all while fighting against those black, soulless dark hands. They touched my body from everywhere, making me to unwillingly scream and cry from desperation and fear.

"AL! AL! AL! AL! GIVE HIM BACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, feeling my salty, cold tears flowing down my cheeks like a river.

It was really now that I _just _had to trip, making the figure to chuckle, earning an ill feeling omen in my stomach. Despite of everything, I crawled towards the Gates, behind which my youngest brother Alphonse had disappeared to, banging against its steel material, hoping that it would somehow open and let me take my brother back. My voice was hoarse from screaming, and my knuckles were bleeding from hitting the Gates with all of the force I could gather after going through this shock. My breathing was becoming shallow, and I knew that I was dangerously close to having an asthma attack, like I had when I was four years old. I can still somehow remember how I had freaked both mom and dad out, as it happened without any particular reason…at least that's what I was told.

"Please…" I managed to sob out, turning to look at the creepy figure I later knew to be called Truth. "I'll do anything, _anything, _just give Alphonse back!"

The figure's smirk widened, had I not been in a shock and filled with the kind of fear I hadn't felt when mom was on her death bed, I would've made a dirty joke how creepy he (or was it she?) looked.

"Anything at all?" It's Voice echoed back, and I nodded, numbly.

"Anything – even if all you want in exchange is _my_ life, I'll _give_ it to you!" I confirmed, unknowingly repeating what Edward was saying at the same time, and the figure's smirk widened even more if it was possible. It looked as if his smirk could split his face into two that was how huge smirk had gotten. "All I've ever wanted was to protect my two little brothers and mother – my family's all I care about!"

There was a brief silence, before the Gates in front of me opened and for a moment, I allowed myself to hope that I was going to get Alphonse back, only for the dark hands (which at one moment, without me noticing it, had disappeared) to return and start pulling me towards it. Startled, I let out a horrified scream, unable to form words as I attempted to grab onto something in order not to be pulled inside. I didn't want to get lost in those Gates – I wanted to get my brother back, nothing else.

"Why are you struggling?" The Voice spoke, sounding bored. "I'm giving you what you wished – a chance to prove what your brothers mean to you."

I blinked, and it was all that took for the hands to pull me inside. The last thing I saw was Edward's and Alphonse's face, and the figure's smirk before everything went blank, and yet, I could feel myself to fall through the air towards something I was uncertain of. All I could hope for was that my brothers would be alright, that the figure would keep its word.

And the last thing I heard was someone letting out a blood curling scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidentally in an Another World**  
Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto Crossover

**Description:**

My life couldn't go more wrong than it already has, and I mean it literally. I mean, have you heard of anyone that has ended up in _Another World _that you usually read in books? No? I thought so, but let me drop the bomb – I did. Somehow, for some reasons, some way I ended up being thrown into a world full of – what did they call themselves, again? – Shinobi. Seriously? Is this what happens to people violating the Law of Equivalent Exchange, because it's _not _funny, at all. [Crossover, Non-cannon, AU – Minato X OC, Kushina X Inoichi]

**Chapter 2:** _The Price of breaking Tabboo _

_The Law of Equivalent Exchange is there for a reason, and yet, we still dared to go and break its law – selfishly thinking that we would be expectitions to the one rule that: dead cannot be resurrected. We were fools. – Ann Elric, 15._

I woke up with a groan, feeling something wet being pressed against my forehead, instantly grabbing the hand of this unfamiliar person earning a surprised gasp from…_him? _As I opened my eyes I found myself to be staring right into the eyes of bright blue sky eyes, one that was now widened with surprise and some sort of fear. His blonde bangs hang in front of something metallic forehead protector that supported a symbol I've never seen, it resembled that of a leaf, I think.

"Um, sorry?" His voice sounded concerned and embarrassed, and perhaps a bit too loud for my taste, it reminded me of Edward, when I mocked him of his height.

My eyes widened at the very reminder of one of my youngest brothers, making me to instantly sit up too fast, only for me to regret it as my head started to spin around and ache, and I was forced to lay down with the help of this unknown boy as he barely caught me in his arms. His arms felt warm, reminding me that this wasn't a dream as I started to suspect, and unfamiliar. I could basically feel the worry he had for me, despite of us being complete strangers.

"Careful, you're hurt," he scolded, making me to wince as his appearance reminded me too much of Al and Ed, mostly because of his blondish hair.

I bit my lip, leaning back into the comfortable pillow, feeling my throat getting heavy with a lump and eyes with tears. I covered my face with a hand, hiding myself from this stranger that was now possibly staring at me with looks of surprise. Were my brothers still alive? If yes, then where were they? What were they doing? Where they _safe_?

A tear fell as I broke down, thinking of those I had left behind the other side of the Gates, wishing nothing more than to be with my remaining family, including Pinako-grandma and Winry…

I longed to be back in Resembool, taking care of my two little brothers as they tried to replace our father, who left us years ago – to hug my brothers and swear them that we'll never be separated, again. I didn't know where exactly that bastard Truth had landed me, all I knew was that it wasn't _home._

Not mine, but this boy's, who appeared to be taking care of me.

"O-Oi, what's wrong?" I faintly registered his voice between my sobs, as I had almost completely forgotten about his presence.

Hastily, I attempted to clear my face from tears, before taking a better look at boy, who appeared to be close to my age. He was tall, more so than I am, and beautiful. His face looked sincerely concerned and worried of my well-being, there were strains of blood on his clothes which didn't appear to be his. Nothing said anything about him being a dangerous one, not even his strange attire – green vest with a few pockets, a red swirl on his shoulders which were printed on a dark blue long-sleeved blouse. He was wearing similar dark blue colored pants, supported by blue sandals. Something was attached to his right leg, a bit above of his knee, it looked awfully lot like a bag for weapon and white bandages.

"I-I'm sorry, but…where am I?" I had to ask it, as I was unable to tear my gaze away from his electric sky blue eyes.

They looked deep, filled with carefully guarded emotions and something else. He looked taken aback of my question, and yet, he didn't react, instead he gave me a board smile.

"Konohagakure's Hospital," he replied with a happy and proud sounding voice. "I found you nearly drowned in the river that's near the borders of Konoha and Iwagakure, heavily injured."

I blinked, before looking down at myself in order to get a better look of my appearance, indeed, my blonde-brown mixture hair appeared to have recently dried and my right hand was wrapped in bandages. I grimaced, gently touching the hand, ignoring his protest for me to do so. _How could I not have realized the pain I'm in?_

"How long have I been…you said I'm in Konohagakure's Hospital, um…?"

I appeared to have all of my limbs with me, which was good, and in the process of healing after the shock of failed Human Transmutation, including going through the Gates. My second worry was how long I've been out for, the answer would help me give light as to the time at home – hope that my brothers were saved and alive. Thirdly, would I ever be able to get home and if yes, then what the price was going to be? _What the price of going through the Gates was now?_

"Minato," was his kind reply as he pointed a thumb at himself. "My name's Namikaze Minato, and I'm one of Konoha's Jonin. And you are?"

I blinked, it was a name I hadn't heard of, despite of knowing it was popular in the country of Xing that lay across the huge dessert. I remembered bits of Xing, when I studied Alchemy with my brothers by using the books dad had left for us. However the name Konoha and Jonin was unknown to me, I couldn't recognize them. This discovery merely meant that I had indeed been blasted into another world by that bastard Truth, making me to wonder what kind of hell my brothers, especially Edward, was currently raising in Amestris for this.

Inwardly, I couldn't help but to picture Ed to yell at me for being so stupid as to let the Truth to take me away to somewhere strange place.

"Ann," I think I actually blushed at the way how brightly Minato's face shone. "I'm Ann Elric, the eldest of three siblings and Alchemist."

It might not have been a good idea to tell him who exactly I was, or even about Alchemy, considering the fact that I had no idea if the people of this side of Gates could use it; and judging by the way of Minato's expression I would say no. However, I couldn't bring myself to lie to the boy, who appeared to have saved me. I owed him that much, at the very least.

"You say the eldest of three siblings?" I was about to nod, when all of suddenly, a green frog jumped onto my chest, causing me to stare at it dumbly before letting out a startled yelp.

Translation: _it was a bloody girlish scream much for Minato's amusement._

Then, there was a booming laughter that made me to stop screaming and look around with wide eyed for the source. My eyes settled on a man with long white hair, who was sitting on the edge of window, laughing his arse off – almost literally. He was wearing a colorful Kimono, and a forehead protector with the same symbol as Minato's. There were unusual red lines under his dark colored eyes, resembling to that of tears or very shallow fang lines.

_When did he -?_

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Minato scolded the older man, who looked to be close to his forties. "That was improper!"

"Now-now, Minato," the man's, now identified as Jiraiya, waved his hand nonchalantly. "Not even you could deny that her reaction was priceless!"

I puffed my cheeks, crossing my arms as I adamantly refused to further acknowledge this Jiraiya-sensei's presence. If there was anything I hated, then it was frogs. There wasn't any particular reason as of why, I simply found them disgustingly slimy like snakes, and the fact that Ed liked to scare me by using frogs wasn't a fond memory of those animals neither.

"Oiya? Are you pouting, Ann-chan?"

I bit my lips, adamantly refusing to answer his inquiry, instead I actually took a notice of the hospital door opening to reveal a man with red and white robes walking inside. I blinked at the even more of unusual and strange attire, taking in the appearance of this most likely very important man if the way how Minato straightened up wasn't a dead give-away. He has short, almost spiky brown hair, which was supported by the man's dark brown eyes and a mole under one of his eyes. At some parts of his clothing, there were symbols of red or black fire imprinted, and while I was faintly certain that smoking was forbidden in the hospitals he had pipe in his mouth.

"Stop teasing the girl, Jiraiya," even the man's voice was full of authority, making even me to unwillingly straighten up, before I took a notice of the two people that followed him inside.

One was a blond haired guy, around Minato's age group, whose hair was pulled up into a pony-tail. He was wearing the same attire as Minato was, added with some more unfamiliar symbols that I couldn't decode. He looked taller than Minato, maybe only an inch or so, and wise (same as the white-red robed man). I found myself to be staring at him in a strangely fascinated way.

"Ya can't help it, dattebane," the red-haired girl spoke up, her face full of annoyance as she gave me an apologetic smile. "He's a pervert."

"Kushina-chan~!" Jiraiya whined, much for their amusement, dejectedly, at the same time as Minato blushed and gave a protest that went unheard.

The only girl, besides me, was pretty, despite of her unusual tomato red-hair. I couldn't help, but to be awed by her beauty, and envy her a bit. I knew that I wasn't one of the most beautiful girls around, even Winry was prettier than I am, despite of her denials, when I told her this. She, Kushina (if this was her name), had tied her red-hair into a ponytail like the other guy, and it made me to wonder how long her hair was if it was on the loose. It was probably longer than mine, which was somewhere in the middle of butt and knee area.

"And where exactly did you kidnap her from, Minato?" She demanded, after approaching the bed I was sitting on, and eying me with something akin to interest and badly hidden weariness.

The girl stopped in front of my bed, giving me a long look, and it took me a while to realize she wasn't the only one to do so. I sweat dropped, this girl – those people didn't look that much older than I am, and yet, could be so much more intimidating. I almost shivered as I felt something _sinister_ coming off of Kushina, an act which didn't go unnoticed by the inhabitants of this room.

"I didn't kidnap her, Kushina," flustered Minato attempted to defend himself, blushing slightly as he looked away from her demanding gaze. "Like I just told Ann here, I found her almost drowned in the river near the borders of Konoha and Iwa."

The other blond guy snorted, "And you just brought her here to Konoha? During the times of a war?"

_War_? I blinked at his statement, wordlessly demanding for an answer as I looked around the strangers of this room. The last time I heard anything about a war was the Ishvalan one from around ten years ago; it couldn't really be called a war as it said to be a complete massacre.

"He's a sucker for beauties like us," Kushina said, coming to his defense, before her face was suddenly too close to mine, she completely ignored Minato's protest. "I'm Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane! You're Ann, right?"

Her extracted hand was almost unseen by me as her face covered most of my view, however, it didn't seem that she cared about for as Kushina grabbed mine and shook it. As soon as she did that, a sense of warmth was washed over me, despite of that sinister feeling I received from her. I admit that I was completely taken in by her energetic and happy emotions, reminding me how I used to be before Mom died a year ago.

"We're going to be best-friends forever, dattebane!"

She was grinning like a mad-woman, completely ignoring Minato's and the other unknown blonde guy's complaints or protests to stop scaring me and that she didn't know what _I _thought of her yet. I didn't mind it, not really (while it did feel strange to meet with someone, whose personality I used to have about a year ago, I found myself to be pulled to this Uzumaki Kushina. Not in a romantic way! I'm perfectly straight).

So, I nodded, carefully.

"I'm Ann Elric, it's a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
